My Angel
by alwaysthinkingofyou
Summary: One-shot. "My existence depends on you going back to Carlisle. Will you do that for me?" Edward gets a visit from a mysterious, unnamed female vampire during his rebellious years, who he dubs his angel. Who is she? And why does Bella look like her? E/B


**I own nada.**

**My third Twilight one-shot. I think I'm getting too attached to this category. Hmm…**

**WARNING: Excerpts of _Eclipse_ and _Midnight Sun_. They're not mine either.**

**What:** My Angel  
**Who:** Edward/Bella  
**When:** AU—starts off Pre-Twilight, during Edward's rebellious years.  
**Where:** Beginning is unknown, the rest is in Forks.  
**Why:** This idea's really bothering me. As I write this I'm not completely sure if I'll post it. But if you're reading this, I guess I will. (:

--

Edward's Point of View

**1931**

I was thirsty.

I walked down the desolate streets of some unknown city, looking for my first meal. It's been awhile since I'd known where I was. I wandered aimlessly from town to town, city to city, state to state. Anywhere vile, monstrous humans lurked, preying on defenseless people—mostly of the female gender. They were the ones I hunted, the reason my eyes were no longer the light golden color they'd been ten years ago.

My father would be ashamed.

Two years ago, I wouldn't have cared about this fact. But lately, with every drained and discarded body, I couldn't help the guilt that coursed through me, and Carlisle's face would appear in my head, disappointment evident in his gold eyes. Then what should have been a satisfactory night would be tainted with shame and regret. By the next morning I would have convinced myself that what I was doing was for both the humans' benefit and my own. I get a meal that guarantees to satiate the burning thirst in my throat, and humans are safe from the malicious serial killers and sexual predators that prowl their streets.

But as of late, it's been getting harder and harder to argue with my conscience.

I sighed.

_If father knew where I was right now, he'd lock me in my room for eternity! I have to get home, now!_

I turned reflexively at the thought and saw a pretty young blonde dashing across the street, anxious to get to her home. She reached the sidewalk and looked around nervously, biting her lip.

_What street is this, again? Oh, why, why, why did I decide to sneak out? It's only a matter of time before father checks my room. I can hear him now, "Marilyn Gregory, how dare you—" _Her thoughts were cut off as she noticed a small alley about twenty feet away from where she was standing.

_Hey, that alley leads to home, doesn't it? I'm pretty sure it does! Oh, thank you, Lord! _She eagerly bolted toward it, her high heels clacking loudly in the otherwise silent street.

I shook my head, frowning. She wasn't what I was after. I turned around, ready to go look somewhere else, when another mind caught my attention. I turned my head back to where the girl was.

_Hmm, and here I thought I wasn't going to find anything tonight. Miles should've stayed here with me, instead of looking down at Jones Street. Oh well, more fun for me. _

The malevolent thoughts were coming from the alleyway, where the girl named Marilyn was still speeding towards. The man creeping there was listening to her high heels in anticipation, inching closer to the entrance…

I growled, both disgusted and pleased; he was _exactly _what I was craving, the perfect antidote to the burning sensation in my throat.

I moved at vampire speed towards the alley, ready to feast on the vile man who was barely human. I stopped behind the blonde, my eyes focused on the alley entrance.

The girl didn't notice my presence. She turned into the alleyway, all of her thoughts preoccupied with sneaking into her bedroom before her father noticed she'd left.

The disgusting man grinned with satisfaction as he laid eyes on the blonde. _Walter Gregory's daughter? Oh, this will be even more fun than I thought…_ He waited behind a pile of garbage until the girl was within reach.

He straightened up and stepped in front of her, grinning maliciously.

"What's a pretty young damsel like you doing in a dark alley by herself, doll?" He stepped closer to her.

The girl stepped back automatically. "Um, I'm just getting home. My house is right there," she said, pointing toward the other end of the alley.

The male's grin widened. "Oh, and you were so close…" He leaned forward, relishing in the fear he saw in the girl's blue eyes.

The girl took another step back. "Please," she begged. "Do you want money? You can have it all," she offered desperately. She held up her purse almost like a shield.

The male chuckled. "How about we worry about that after?" He grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her to him.

"Let go," I growled, appearing behind the girl.

The male narrowed his eyes. "This ain't none of your business," he told me, though his thoughts were slightly panicked.

I looked at the hand that gripped the frightened girl's upper arm with a raised eyebrow. Then I reached forward and gently pried the man's dirty hand away, careful not to hurt the girl. I lightly pushed the girl away from the man.

"Get home," I hissed.

She stared at me with wide eyes before nodding once. "Thank you," she whispered. She took off running looking back twice all the while.

I turned my attention back to the male in front of me, looking him up and down. He was a slightly heavy-set man. Dirt covered his hands and face. His clothes were torn and he smelled of garbage. But that didn't matter.

"I don't want any trouble," he said, his voice cracking.

I smirked. "Of course you don't." I pushed him against the wall effortlessly.

He slid back down with a groan. By the look on his face, it was obvious he wasn't going to put up much of a fight. I gathered from his thoughts that he was expecting a simple beating. It wasn't the first time this had happened to him.

I fought the urge to snort. Not worth my time. I picked him up by his shoulders, and tilted his neck, not wasting any time sinking my teeth into his jugular.

His thoughts no longer made any sense. He stared at the wall parallel to us in shock as I drained him. When I was done, I threw his corpse over my shoulder, already knowing where I'd bury him.

--

I sighed, staring out into the forest. I had finished discarding the body of my meals and was sitting under a tree, waiting for the guilt to pass. I looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed. A low growl of frustration rumbled in my chest.

"You know, if you go back to Carlisle you wouldn't feel that way," a soft voice said.

I was up in a fraction of a second, looking around the dark forest. I saw the figure of a young woman. I crouched forward reflexively, silently chastising myself for not noticing her earlier.

She held up her hands defensively. "I'm not here to fight," she said in the same soft voice that sounded like wind chimes. A vampire. Her long mahogany hair moved in the slight breeze. Her snowy white skin glowed in the moonlight. Her wide gold eyes were looking at me warmly. There was a slight smile playing on her full lips.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly straightening up.

She walked towards me at a slow human pace. "How many years has it been since you left? Nine, ten?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"Did Carlisle send you?" I asked. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts.

She shook her head, her smile widening. "No one sent me here… I sent myself." She looked at me as if I should know exactly what she was talking about. She took another couple of steps until she was two inches away from me.

"They miss you," she told me. "Especially Esme. You were like a son to them both. But of course, you already knew that." She tapped my temple with a smirk.

I ignored the spark that jolted through me when she touched me. "You know them?"

"I will."

I narrowed my eyes at her, frustrated. "Who are you?" I asked again.

She giggled, and I fought the urge to smile at the wonderful sound.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

I shook my head, almost defensively. "I'm not angry."

"Of course you're not." She smirked at me again.

I exhaled sharply and she laughed again.

"Seriously," she said. "How much longer are you going to deal with the guilt?" She looked at me expectantly, but there was something in her eyes, something that made me think she already knew the answer.

"No one sent you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Then why do you care?" I demanded.

She smiled again, as if I'd just given her a compliment, and sighed. Her breath hit my face and I closed my eyes briefly, taking in her scent.

"Because of this, Edward." She stood up on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to mine.

Something happened then. I kissed back quickly, as if I'd been expecting her soft lips. It seemed as if she only meant to give me a quick peck, but my arms snaked around her involuntarily, holding her tightly against me. I felt her place her hands gently on my shoulders. She sighed softly against my lips and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth.

She hummed with amusement, but didn't fight me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers getting lost in my hair. I took one hand and ran my fingers through her soft hair, groaning softly.

She pulled back slightly, since my arms were still holding her to me tightly. I leaned in to kiss her neck, not wanting to stop. My thoughts were scattered, and the only thing that mattered to me at that moment was the glorious angel in my arms.

She giggled and pushed me away lightly. I forced myself to drop my arms from her small waist.

"Interesting…," she mused, looking away. She rubbed my arms absentmindedly while she pondered something. A small smile appeared on her lips and I fought the overwhelming urge to kiss her again.

Finally, she looked back at me, her eyes sparkling. "You need to go back to Carlisle and Esme," she told me.

I didn't answer, looking into her deep golden eyes. "What are you?" I asked quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. "A vampire," she answered.

I shook my head slowly, feeling dazed.

"Edward"—I felt a thrill as she said my name—"You have to go back to your family. My existence depends on your return to them."

My eyes widened, completely taken with her. I lost touch with reality, only thinking of her. She won't exist if I don't go back to Carlisle? Well, we can't let that happen….

She pressed her hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into her touch.

"Will you go back? For me?" she pleaded.

I nodded, still in my own little world. "Of course," I slurred. I felt intoxicated. "We'll go together."

She frowned. "That won't be possible."

That snapped me out of my reverie. "Why not?" I asked, anxious. Did she not want to come with me? Did she not want _me_? I scoffed at myself internally. Of course she wouldn't want me. We just met. But then, what was that kiss for?

She brought her free hand to my other cheek, holding my face. She placed her weight on her toes again and brushed her lips against mine.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't explain. But I have to leave. The sun will be up soon." She looked up at the sky. "But you need to go back to Carlisle. Do that and we'll be able to be together in the future. I promise." She looked at me lovingly.

I didn't try to understand what she was saying; I was too wrapped up around the fact that she was leaving me. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"When?" I asked against her lips.

She understood what I meant. "Depends on how time passes for you," she replied.

I sighed.

"Will you go?" she asked anxiously.

"I said I would."

She smiled ruefully at me. "We _will _be together. I swear." She kissed me one more time. She turned around and before I knew it, she was out of my sight.

I stared into space, confused and slightly depressed. What had just happened? I shook my head.

I started walking, determined to keep my promise and go back to Carlisle. I wanted to laugh at myself, at how I'd jumped at the chance to make that unknown woman happy. The angel. I just now noticed how she looked at my eyes. My bright, red eyes that let her know I'd just fed. She seemed a little disappointed.

I winced.

I was no longer thirsty.

--

**1933**

I was angry.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" I hissed. I stared at the girl writhing in pain in our living room with resentment. "_Rosalie Hale?_"

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said quietly. "It was too much—too horrible, too much waste."

"I know," I said.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Carlisle repeated.

"Of course you couldn't," Esme soothed.

"People die all the time," I reminded them, my voice hard. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search—not that anyone suspects the fiend," I growled.

The girl's thoughts changed as she listened; she was happy we knew who had done this to her. I stared at her and couldn't help but think back to two years ago, with the blonde girl named Marilyn.

My expression softened, but my voice didn't. "What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." Carlisle sighed.

The girl winced at the thought; she was terrified of being alone.

I glanced at the girl one more time before retreating to my room.

I was no longer angry.

--

I was irritated.

Rosalie stared at herself in the mirror, marveling at her perfection. She was feeling more than a little discouraged at this new life, but her new, inhuman beauty seemed to cheer her up quite a bit.

I rolled my eyes.

It had been a month since her transformation. She was coping. We all were. We all saw the unhappiness in her eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. That was the main reason no one said anything when she slaughtered her ex-fiancé and the other fiends who killed her. She was owed her justice.

She sighed, pleased with her reflection.

I grimaced and tried to ignore her shallow thoughts.

_Edward, _Carlisle called me silently. _Why don't you and Rosalie go hunting? You could bond a little as brother and sister._

I raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Rosalie, who was readjusting strands of her blond hair.

Carlisle smiled. _Please?_

I forced down a groan and got up from the couch.

Carlisle grinned at me and walked upstairs.

I shook my head and approached Rosalie.

"Rosalie," I said quietly.

She turned to me, an eyebrow raised in surprise. _Since when does he bother talking to _me_?_

I didn't bother hiding my smirk as I spoke. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" I asked politely. I heard Esme's thoughts become preoccupied with us as she listened in.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you seem thirsty."

"And you care…?"

I shrugged. "You're my sister."

Esme's thoughts took an unexpected turn and it was all I could do not to gasp. She noticed her slip and refocused on the furniture she was dusting upstairs. But it was too late.

Rosalie snapped her fingers in my face. "Hello?" she said, irritated.

"Huh?" I answered dumbly.

"I said I'll go."

"Right…" I worked to hide my horror at what I'd just heard. I cleared my throat unnecessarily and opened the front door for Rosalie.

She stared at me quizzically. Her thoughts questioned my sanity.

I worked up what I hoped was a reassuring smile as I closed the door behind me. I kept a cautious space between us as we walked, careful not to give Esme any hope. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know she was watching us leave from an upstairs window.

I thought over what I'd heard. Rosalie and me? As mates? The girl couldn't stand me, and I wasn't that fond of her myself. According to her (though she'd never actually told me this) I'd insulted her when she first heard me speak. From then on anything I said or did seemed to irritate her to no end. What she tried not to think of in my presence was that she was mostly angry that I wasn't attracted to her. She had yet to learn that hiding things from me was not an easy job.

I tried not to grimace.

But did this girl want me? I mean really _want _me? Romantically? The answer was a definite no. As much as my indifference irked her, not once did she ever have a thought of longing for me. She was merely angered that such a male existed that did not want her.

With Rosalie, it was all about vanity.

I sighed. How could Esme think this? How could she believe that I could be with Rosalie? Even if it weren't for her shallowness, I just didn't feel any pull toward her. Was she pretty? Of course. Beautiful, even. But was I attracted to her? No. Not at all. I haven't been attracted to anyone since…

The image of my angel appeared in my head before I could block it. The beautiful angel who was the only one to touch my heart. I still felt embarrassed that she did it so effortlessly. Just one kiss.

I turned to Rosalie, wondering. She looked back, puzzled at my expression.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Stay still," I murmured. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers quickly. They were soft and smooth. I pulled back slightly, thinking.

I felt nothing.

It was pleasurable, sure. But no spark. I suppressed a chuckle. Of course not.

Rosalie stared at me in shock. "What was that for?" she asked, too surprised for her tone to be angry, as she'd intended.

I shook my head, not bothering to hide my chuckle this time. "Esme expects us to become mates."

Rosalie raised both eyebrows. "And you're considering it?" she asked, disbelieving.

I stared at her, my face blank. "No. Are you?"

Her face hardened. "Never."

I smiled. "Great. I'll break the news to her later." I motioned politely for her to continue walking, the smile still on my face.

I was no longer irritated.

--

**1950**

I was surprised.

Emmett and I walked through our front door, utterly confused. Two unrecognizable scents lingered everywhere. My brother and I exchanged quizzical glances.

All of the sudden, a short and pixie-like girl showed up in front of us, beaming.

"It's about time you guys got home!" She threw her arms around me, as if we were long-time friends who hadn't seen each other in a while.

I wasn't sure whether to hug her back or push her away. So I patted her back awkwardly.

She pulled away and hugged Emmett as well.

"I was a little miffed when we arrived and you two weren't here. Especially you, Edward. You could've helped me move your stuff."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her, reading her thoughts. My eyes narrowed.

"Why are my things in the garage?" I demanded.

"And who are you?" Emmett added, a little amused. Only he would find this funny.

"Oh, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Alice soon-to-be Cullen! It's very nice to finally meet you!" she said enthusiastically.

"And how do you know us?" Emmett asked.

"I had a vision of you guys," she said simply. "I see the future."

"Cool!" Emmett grinned.

"Why is my stuff in the garage?" I asked again.

"Your room has the best view," Alice answered with a shrug.

A blond male came up behind the short girl. He eyed us warily.

Alice turned to him. "Jasper, this is Edward and Emmett. Guys, this is my husband Jasper."

I noticed she bounced as she talked.

I smiled tentatively at them. "Nice to meet you," I said unsurely.

Emmett stared at Jasper's scar-covered arms. "Whoa," he said. "Get into a brawl with the little energizer, here?"

Jasper grinned. "My past is very interesting."

Emmett's face brightened. "Awesome." He thought of the many wrestling matches he and our new brother would get into.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the garage.

"I'll help you move," she offered.

I snorted. "Thanks _so _much."

She stopped to look at me. "We're going to be great friends, Edward," she told me. "We'll be really close. I've seen it." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, looking at the vision as it ran through her mind. We were sitting outside, our arms around each other as we laughed.

She frowned slightly. "Where…" She paused to think her words through. As she thought, I saw a quick image of my unnamed angel in mind.

My breath caught.

I hadn't expected that.

She looked up and smiled ruefully. "Is it not my place? Or may I ask? I've been having visions of your family since I was turned. I saw you with her in the forest. But after that I never saw her again." Her voice was quiet.

"She's not here," I said softly.

Alice nodded. Then she perked up immediately. "Let's get you settled in your new room," she said eagerly.

I chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm. I decided that I liked her.

I was no longer surprised.

--

**2005**

I was bored.

My family sat quietly in the cafeteria of Forks High School. We ignored everyone. And everyone ignored us. It's been a while since we last attracted anyone's attention here. We'd moved down here two years ago. The students had gone wild with our arrival.

Of course, in a small town like this, how could they not? Most people here had known each other since they were in diapers. They had grown up together. Everyone knew everyone. So when new faces showed up, of course it would be exciting for them. It took so little to work them up. It didn't help that we were beautiful to them. Only Rosalie seemed to relish in their marveling.

Today, all thoughts were consumed with yet another addition to this dreary town. Isabella Swan, the daughter of the chief of police. Bella. She'd corrected anyone who'd used her full name…

I drowned it all out, uninterested. I stared up at the cracks in the ceiling, waiting eagerly for the day to end.

_Edward Cullen._

I turned reflexively to the sound of my name being called. My eyes locked with a pair of chocolate-brown orbs. They were set in a familiar heart-shaped face. The new student, Bella.

I looked away, realizing she was not the one to think my name.

_Of course she's already crushing on the Cullens, _the internal voice continued.

I recognized the voice then. Jessica Stanley—she was sitting beside Bella.

_Fat lot of good it'll do her, _she went on. _She's really not even pretty. I don't know why Eric is staring so much… or Mike._

She kept her bitter thoughts well-hidden as she explained her common knowledge of my family. I realized the new girl must've asked about us.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," I murmured to Emmett.

He chuckled under his breath. _I hope she's making it good._

"Rather unimaginative, actually. Just barest hint of scandal. I'm a little disappointed."

_And the new girl? Is she disappointed in the gossip as well?_

I listened to hear what the new girl thought of Jessica's story. I heard nothing, though as I listened close to where Jessica's internal chatter continued. Had Bella moved? I turned to check, though I already knew that was unlikely as Jessica was still talking to her.

My gaze locked again with those wide brown eyes. She was looking at us as Jessica talked. She hadn't moved at all.

But I couldn't hear a whisper.

The blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked down, embarrassed to be caught staring.

I felt uneasy; I could only remember once that this had happened…

Despair ran through me as I thought of my angel. I couldn't hear anything when I was with her. Nothing to let me know when she would come back.

I looked away from the Swan girl, suddenly depressed and a little frustrated.

I was no longer bored.

--

**2005 - Summer**

I was content.

I gazed at Bella lovingly as we lied on the grass of our meadow together. It was a rare sunny day, no rain whatsoever. For once, it felt nice. I had someone to share the sunshine with.

Bella stared at my glittering skin in wonder. She absentmindedly ran her fingers along my sparkling left arm. I shivered with pleasure.

Bella looked up at me and blushed, pulling her hand back shyly.

I turned on my side and propped my head on my left elbow. "What are you thinking about, love?" I asked, for the umpteenth time since I've known her.

She shrugged, mimicking my position. "Nothing in particular," she answered. She played the grass between us.

I took my right hand and gingerly cupped her cheek. "I'm beginning to realize that this whole mental silence thing is not something I'll get used to," I told her.

She snickered. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, not sounding sorry at all. She reached with her left hand and traced my jaw lightly with her fingers.

I closed my eyes, enjoying her warm touch. When I opened them again, the strangest thing happened. I saw Bella and couldn't help but realize she had a striking resemblance to my angel, from years ago. The same long mahogany hair, the same heart-shaped face, the same full lips…

Sorrow coursed through me, along with guilt. How dare I think of her with Bella right in front of me? How dare I compare them?

I sat up and looked away, ashamed at myself.

"Edward?" Bella said her tone full of concern.

I turned back to her, and I saw her deep brown eyes were filled with worry. I leaned in and gently kissed her, bringing my hand up behind her neck.

She responded eagerly, though I could tell she was still worried. She locked her arms around my neck and for once, I let her. I pushed her lightly against the grass as I continued to kiss her. But the guilt still washed over me as I compared my love's wonderful lips to my angel's.

I was no longer content.

--

**2006**

I was nervous.

I stared at the ground as I waited anxiously for Bella to wake up from her transformation. It'd been three days since I'd changed her, and the fact that she hadn't moved an inch or made a sound frightened me to no end.

I was afraid to look at her. I was afraid something in her appearance would notify me that I'd done something wrong. So I stared at the floor apprehensively.

"Edward?"

I turned to see my sister skipping through the door, the usual bright smile plastered on her face.

"Did you see anything?" I asked.

She saw the distress on my face and rolled her eyes. "Edward, everything's fine. She should be waking up soon. That's what I came to tell you. I told the family to stay away to give you guys your privacy when she comes to." She winked at me.

I scowled as I noticed she was blocking her thoughts from me.

"Alice…"

"Oh, just wait, will you? I want it to be a surprise! Any minute, now!" She bounced back through the door, leaving my love and me alone once more.

I huffed, still not looking at Bella. _Not until she opens her eyes, _I told myself. But Alice's visit did make me feel better.

I was no longer nervous.

--

I was anticipating.

Alice's thoughts chimed in my head every so often.

_Ten minutes!_

_Five minutes!_

_Two minutes!_

_30 seconds!_

I couldn't help but beam, but I kept my eyes off of my love, resolved on waiting until she opened hers.

_5, 4, 3, 2…_

I heard Bella stir. Her eyes fluttered open and I stared eagerly at her.

My jaw dropped.

My angel.

It was her.

I drew in a deep breath.

My angel heard the sound and her head whipped to face me, her motions a little jumpy.

I beamed at her, overjoyed as I replayed the words she'd told me all those years ago:

_My existence depends on your return to Carlisle._

Bella had been my angel all along. That's why I had to return to my father. That's why they looked alike. That's why I couldn't stop myself from loving them both this whole time. They'd been the same person.

I felt like laughing at myself.

Bella looked at me in wonder. "Edward…"

I closed my eyes at the familiar voice. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair.

"My angel," I whispered in her ear.

I was happy.

--

**Hmm… -sighs- Not as good as it was when I'd thought of it. But whatever. If you liked this corny, too-long (15 pages! Goddamn!), slightly OOC-ish (at least in my opinion), AU story, REVIEW. Please? (;**


End file.
